I Love You Too
by eltf177
Summary: Layla and Icy must work together to survive when a spell traps them on a dangerous planet.


Winx Club: I Love You Too

By eltf177

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx Club, nor do I make any profit from this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story was originally intended for . But after a lot of thought it seemed obvious any sort of sexual relationship between these two just wasn't going to happen as there's way too much anger here. But the basic idea was sound and thus here it is. The "M" rating is for language, nudity and more than a little sexual tension. This story takes place near the middle of Season 2.

*=*=*

The Winx Club and Layla had managed to intercept the Trix who were once again trying to find the pixie piece of the Codex. A fierce battle was taking place in the skies over an otherwise tranquil forest. The Trix might have been outnumbered, but they had more training and experience and fought like demons. Bloom was dueling Stormy when she saw some sort of movement on the ground. Instinctively she yelled "Scatter!"

The Fairies did, all but Layla who was dueling with Icy. The two were so intent on taking out the other the warning went unheeded. Suddenly some sort of blast came from the ground and hit both girls. There was a bright flash. When everybody could see again there was no sign of either Layla or Icy...

*=*=*

When Icy woke she seemed to be on a mattress. She looked around. The room was dark but it seemed to be in a shambles. She tried to use her magic to create light but found she had none. She was sore all over. She tried to get off the makeshift bed and screamed in pain. Her hand moved to her right leg to find some sort of rough splint on it.

The Ice Witch was concerned now. Where was she? What was happening? She heard a noise and saw a door quickly open and close. A shadowy figure began walking towards her. Icy tried to summon an Ice Arrow spell but failed. The figure set down what looked like firewood. "Don't bother. Neither of us have any magic at all."

"Layla!" Icy yelled. "What in the hell is happening, bitch?"

The Water Fairy put her hand over Icy's mouth. "Keep quiet!" Layla whispered. She put the firewood in a fireplace, then pulled out some matches and started a fire. In the glow Icy saw that Layla's left arm was in a sling. The dark-skinned girl tended the fire until it was going strong, then turned back to Icy. She picked a beat-up, dusty binder off the floor and held it up to the white-haired girl's face. There was a faded design on it, two magic wands crossed over a starship. It took several seconds for that to register. "Oh stars, Theorbella? We're on Theorbella?!"

*=*=*

It was a name known by all students, those of magic and technology in particular. Theorbella was a planet which had used the benefits of both magic and technology to make their world just about as close to paradise as anyone could. The name was known far and wide.

Then, about a century ago, something happened. Exactly what was never clear but for some reason the forces of magic and technology went to war. The planet was quickly surrounded by barriers from both sides which prevented anyone from entering or leaving. Other planets listened to radio and crystal balls in horror as the war raged and escalated.

Then some sort of virus appeared. Its origins were unknown, but it was virulent and spread quickly. Within a matter of weeks over 90% of the population was dead or dying. But the barriers remained up, preventing any sort of aid from being dispatched. The war ended simply because there was almost no one left to fight it, only the machines and magically-powered devices still continued to obey their dead master's instructions and fight. The few survivors begged for help on radios and crystal balls, until finally even these stopped. Theorbella was a dead world.

The Magix Council, concerned over the plague, quarantined the planet. Satellites and magical devices were put in orbit to prevent anyone from approaching, although the barriers prevented anyone from landing. As the decades passed the barriers began to weaken and crumble, and the Magix Council decided to see if a team could land. A team composed of both powerful magic-users and scientists was formed and they finally managed to break through and land.

They found a barren world, nature rapidly destroying all remaining traces of civilization. Every government building appeared to have been destroyed, only a few records (which may or may not have been propaganda) were found which still left many questions unanswered. The plague seemed to have burned itself out, but there were many active devices both magical and technological. These were highly dangerous and continued to fight each other and anything else they came across. The team left and the quarantine was reinstated. A few more teams came and went but eventually Theorbella was abandoned, a monument to its dead population┘

*=*=*

"So tell me Icy, just how in the _hell_ did we end up on Theorbella?" Layla asked.

Icy just stared at the Water Fairy, unwilling to answer.

"OK, witch, let me give you a few facts. One, our powers are gone. Two, we're trapped on a very dangerous planet. Three, nobody knows we're here. Four, you have a broken leg and I have a broken arm. Starting to get the idea?"

Icy may have hated fairies, but she was no fool. "It was Darkar. The plan was to trap you fairies somewhere long enough to find and take the remaining pieces of the Codex. He never told us exactly _where_ he'd planned on sending you."

"So Darkar's the only one who knows where we are. Let me guess; that's no help because he won't rescue us. Next question. How long until our powers return?"

Icy just grinned at Layla. "You _do_ catch on fast!" The Ice Witch dropped her head. "I'd estimate 10 days to 2 weeks."

"Very funny, witch. But we're in real trouble!"

"So go! Certainly I'm not stopping you!"

Layla crouched down and looked Icy in the eyes. "Normally maybe. But not now. With your broken leg you'd be dead in a few days. But with my broken arm I'm in just as much trouble as you. Face it Icy, we have to help each other to survive here. For at least the next 10 days we have to find food, water, supplies and shelter. We will probably have to move at least twice to avoid being caught. We need to find an area where we can cast a portal back to Magix without being blocked or stopped. We're going to have to work together to do all of this whether or not either of us like it."

Icy gave Layla a look that would freeze boiling water, but the Water Fairy was right. They needed each other, for now at least. "And then?"

The dark-skinned girl sighed. "Once we've returned to Magix, we go our separate ways. No prisoners."

The white-haired witch didn't believe a word of that. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Layla gave Icy a stare of her own. "As I said, we need each other. If I told you I was going to take you prisoner when we returned I don't think you'd help. Same here."

"And you think I can be trusted?"

Layla smirked. "Not a chance. But since your hide is on the line I figure just this once you can be."

"Very well, I agree. A truce, but _only_ until we get out of here!"

"OK then. I hope this fire doesn't attract anything but we need it right now." The Water Fairy handed Icy a few cans and a can opener. "Since you have two working hands you'll need to open these for us."

Icy did so while Layla set up a pot over the fire. The Ice Witch decided to try and pump the fairy for information. "So where are we?"

"Not exactly sure. Looks like a small village. If we came down in a large city we'd probably be dead now." Icy handed the opened cans to the dark-skinned girl.

"And my leg and your arm?" Icy asked as Layla put the contents into the pan and let them simmer.

"When we appeared we were high in the air. Without powers we came down hard, you on your leg and me on my arm after we bounced through a bunch of trees. You must have passed out from the pain. Again, we're lucky we weren't hurt worse. I dragged you in here looking for help, then realized where we were." Icy took a good look at the dark-skinned girl, but in the dark she couldn't spot any bruises on her. *Probably just as beat up as me.*

The food was starting to smell good. Icy realized how hungry she was. "How soon until we eat?"

Layla looked at the white-haired girl. "Not long." She handed Icy a bottle of water. "Have this right now."

Icy took the bottle and drank a long swig. Tepid and flat, it still tasted delicious. As much as she hated to admit it, the fairy was right. On her own with a broken leg and no magic she wouldn't last more than a couple of days.

A few minutes later Layla was putting some of the food onto a plate, which she then handed to Icy. "Not the best I've ever made but it will do. Enjoy."

The two ate in silence, Layla having some trouble eating with just one arm. When they'd finished the Water Fairy took the plates and tossed them outside. "For some reason I don't feel like doing dishes tonight."

Icy had to laugh at that. "Can't really blame you either." Then she got serious. "You've heard the same lectures as me. Just how much danger do you think we're in?"

"Hard to say. From what I've heard the defenses were falling apart when the last expedition left and that was what, 30-40 years ago? But there are still both magical and technological weapons still functioning to one degree or another. And with us powerless we can't afford to get trapped. We really need weapons and a strong place to hole up, that or we keep moving. And with these," she indicated her arm and Icy's leg, "I vote for the former."

"Agreed. Any ideas?"

"None. I have no idea of the layout of this planet. We might be able to find something to help but, given the amount of ruin and the overgrowth, that's a slim chance at best." There was an awkward silence. "So Icy," the water fairy asked, "why aren't Darcy and Stormy forcing Darkar to get you back?"

The look on the Ice Witch's face would have frozen a river. "Those two? Right now I'll bet they're fighting with each other as to who's going to be Number 1 now!"

Layla was confused. "Why? Aren't you important to them?"

Icy laughed, then got serious. "Not really. And now that I'm out of the way they'd do anything to make that permanent!"

It was obvious the Ice Witch was getting agitated. Layla knew she needed to end this conversation now. "I think the best thing to do right now is for us both to get some sleep."

"No argument from me, fairy," Icy said, lying back and finally falling asleep despite the throbbing from her leg.

*=*=*

The sound woke Icy up. She couldn't place it at first but realized it was the water fairy. She'd rolled over onto her arm and the pain must have woken her. "Hey, you okay fairy?"

"I think so," was the reply, although the Ice Witch could hear the girl's pain in her voice. Icy had to fight not to groan herself, between her banged-up body and her leg a good night's sleep was out of the question.

Suddenly there was a noise from outside. Layla quickly got up and kicked out the fire, then slowly moved towards a broken window. She motioned to Icy to keep silent. The dark-skinned girl peeped through the window to see some sort of tracked machine move along the outskirts of town. She hoped it was far enough away to not notice them. The machine never slowed down but kept moving until it was out of sight and could no longer be seen.

Layla restarted the fire as the room was getting cold. She offered another blanket to the Ice Witch. "I'm surprised to even have to ask this, but do you ever get cold?"

"Believe it or not, I can. But I'm OK right now. What was that?"

"Not sure, some sort of machine. Since we're non-magical now I think we're safe. But that was too close, we'll need to move tomorrow. Let's try and get some more sleep."

*=*=*

The next morning Layla had Icy open some more cans and they ate. When they were done the Water Fairy doused the fire and gathered up a few supplies. She then put them into a large bag she'd found and helped Icy to her feet. They then started out...

The trip was pure hell. They had to fight their way through dense jungle but following the remains of old roads they finally found the outskirts of a large city a few miles away. The jungle had swallowed up much of it and most of the buildings had collapsed. They finally found a large building that seemed relatively intact. "I wonder why this building is still standing?" Layla asked.

"Think about it, fairy," said Icy, pointing to the universal sign of a hospital. "Hospitals operate all sorts of equipment, have lots of drugs and lots of sick people. The building is designed to keep these things safe and tend to be very well-built." They entered. Layla's face brightened when she saw it had indeed been a hospital, but the large number of barely recognizable skeletal remains scattered everywhere caused her to gasp. Icy looked at the dark-skinned girl. "Not going to puke, are you?"

"No," the Water Fairy managed to gasp. "It's just so...overwhelming, that's all."

"Wars tend to be that way. Get used to it."

Layla wasn't shocked at the witch's indifference. They went inside. There were remains everywhere. Layla took a deep breath. "Why couldn't they be saved?" she wondered aloud.

The Ice Witch looked at Layla. "Set me down."

Layla took Icy over to an empty gurney in a hallway and helped the Ice Witch sit on it. When she had, Icy continued. "The plague may have gotten them, or any number of other diseases. A large number of unburied bodies creates all sorts of health hazards; if one thing doesn't get you then something else will. And I'm sure this place was overwhelmed with the sick and dying, any order fell apart quickly."

Layla was wide-eyed. "And you know this how?"

Icy decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer that question. "Darcy gets her power from darkness. Stormy gets hers from weather and war. They'd have a field day with this place. As for me, I get mine from dead planets." She paused to let that sink in. "Theorbella is exactly the sort of world that gives me my powers. I decided to study planets like this. To understand is the road to more power. I know you feel for these people, but this is the way of our species. Nothing will ever change that."

"Maybe by your twisted logic. I don't believe humanity is fundamentally warlike. But right now I'm going to take your splint off, then you need to undress."

"Undress? What the hell for!" Icy yelled.

"Because I need to see how your leg is mending," the water fairy countered. "And also because forcing our way through that jungle left us with lots of scratches. As you mentioned, there's some sort of virus still here. The last thing we need is for one or both of us to get an infection. We need to clean each other's wounds."

Icy wasn't happy but realized that Layla was right. She let Layla remove her splint, then let the dark-skinned girl help her sit on the gurney. Icy was only wearing her two-piece blue top and mini-skirt and thigh-high stiletto boots, so it didn't take long to undress. Icy noted that Layla put the clothes in a bag for her. She didn't offer her thanks as witches didn't do that, but she was grateful anyway. Layla put a blanket over her and went off in search of medical supplies.

Layla took the opportunity to look around while she searched for the supplies she needed. There were skeletal remains everywhere, just a few bones and tatters of clothing. *The stories were true and Icy was right. Whatever happened here hit fast and hard.* She brooded while she continued her search. *How can anyone so beautiful be so utterly evil?*

Layla soon returned with a bottle of alcohol and some clean cloths. "OK, Icy. I'm sorry but we really need to do this."

Icy threw the blanket to one side. She was not embarrassed to be naked, quite the contrary. But she felt vulnerable in front of the fairy. Layla gave a disapproving sound. "What?" Icy asked.

"We need to get into better clothes. These outfits have way too much open area. We'll get some before we leave here." Layla started wiping down the multitude of scratches, cuts, abrasions and bruises, Icy wincing as the alcohol did its work.

*Boy, Icy has a killer body,* Layla thought as she cleaned up the white-haired girl. Layla had always been attracted to women as well as men, but as much as she would have liked to kiss Icy she couldn't. This witch had teamed up with Darkar to kidnap and torture the pixies. She could never forget or forgive that. And she was totally evil. But the water fairy still had to fight to keep her emotions in check. She had the witch roll on each side, then over. Layla carefully cleaned each wound she could find until she was satisfied. "OK Icy, I think you're good. Now me."

The dark-skinned girl slipped off her sling and removed her boots. Then she struggled to get out of her dress. Finally she just tore it off of her, not wanting to bother with it anymore. She stood naked in front of the Ice Witch.

Icy was having the same thoughts as she cleaned Layla. The water fairy had a fantastic body. *She might be a damned weak fairy,* the white-haired girl thought, *But I'd bed her down anytime!*

Finally Icy had done all she could reach. Layla built a small platform of boxes to allow Icy to clean her legs. Finally the Ice Witch said, "I think that's all of them."

"Good," the dark-skinned girl said as she got down. "Got a surprise for you." She got behind the gurney and started pushing it down the hall, still buck naked.

"What is it?" the Ice Witch asked, still not trusting the water fairy.

"Will you calm down?" Layla said. "Just trust me."

They went down several corridors until Layla stopped. Icy saw what the Water Fairy had found, a decontamination room with a shower unit. "You think this still works, fairy?"

"Yep. There's a water-collection unit on the roof that collects and purifies rainwater in case the outside water ceases to function. The heating units are solar so they work as well. There's plenty of clean, hot water. And we both need a good shower."

The Water Fairy set up two chairs, one in the middle of the unit and the other to one side. She then helped Icy off the gurney into the outside chair. "OK, stick out your arm. Tell me hotter or colder."

Icy did and the water splashing over her felt wonderful. She usually bathed in cold water but now hot would feel much better. She had Layla adjust the water until it was where she liked it. The Water Fairy then helped the Ice Witch into the chair underneath the water. The pair just remained there for awhile, letting the hot water ease away their aches and pains.

Layla turned to Icy. "Icy, please don't be offended by this. Do you want me to cut your hair?"

Icy turned to face Layla, fury in her face. "WHAT!"

"Icy, it's just not practical right now. I want you to cut mine, I just can't be dealing with it right now."

"Well, you're not touching mine!"

"Fine, no problem. Want me to shampoo it for you?"

Icy was going to tell the fairy what she could do with her offer, but decided not to. Like it or not, she needed the fairy for the time being. "Please..." she growled.

The dark-skinned girl ignored the obvious insult. She removed Icy's hair braid and allowed the hair to cascade to the floor. She got a bottle of shampoo and waited until Icy's hair was thoroughly soaked. Layla emptied most of the bottle, then began to lather it up. As the water fairy only had one arm available and Icy had _very_ long hair this took awhile. It had been a long time since anyone had done this and Icy began to relax and enjoy herself. She decided to try and goad the fairy into more talk, hoping to get her to reveal something either useful or incriminating. "So Layla, how are the pixies doing at Alfea?"

Layla had to suppress a growl. This bitch and her sisters had helped Darkar abuse the pixies. The dark-skinned girl stopped, grabbed a pair of scissors she'd brought and walked over to the other side of the shower. She took the scissors and started hacking her long, curly hair off at shoulder length. The dark tresses started to pile up at her feet.

Icy knew she'd crossed a line she shouldn't have. And she still needed the fairy's help. "Ummmm...Layla, I'm sorry." Witches don't usually apologize, and to do so took everything she had.

The dark-skinned fairy just glared at the pale-skinned witch as she continued to hack her long hair off. When she'd finished she kicked it aside, then dumped shampoo on her head and started to rub it in with her one good arm.

Icy spoke again. "Listen, Layla, I truly am sorry. Come over here and let me help you. Please?"

Layla never said a word, but walked over and sat on a chair next to Icy. She was still angry at Icy, but desperately needed her help while she had one arm out of commission.

Icy gently rubbed the shampoo into what was left of Layla's hair, working it into a thick lather. Meanwhile she tried to engage the water fairy in conversation. "So how's the arm healing?"

Layla sighed. "Knitting slowly, but it's not as sore as before. How's the leg?"

Icy lifted it slowly. "Also knitting. Should be able to put some weight on it in a few days." The Ice Witch trembled a bit. "Layla, do you feel it?"

"That strange tingling sensation. Yep, ever since we got in here."

"Me too," said Icy. "And I've got an idea of what it might be."

Layla gave Icy an intense stare. "What?"

"We need to search the building, it's almost certainly in the basement."

"WHAT!" Layla demanded.

"An anti-magic generator."

Layla thought for a moment as she let the water rinse the shampoo out of her hair. "That would make sense. It helps us by keeping out magic machines and anti-magic machines won't bother. Until we get our powers back."

Icy grinned. "But we won't, the generator will blank them out. When the time comes we need to move out of its range to cast our portal spell."

Layla grinned right back. "So we stay here for 10 days, then move out. This is a pretty good place to hole up."

Both girls were getting soaked. Layla got up and shut off the water. She handed Icy a towel and got one herself. Both dried themselves off and helped the other, taking good long looks at the other as they did so.

*Damn, if she wasn't so evil,* Layla thought.

*Damn, if she wasn't so goody-goody,* thought Icy.

*=*=*

The next 10 days were pretty much carbon copies of each other. After a quick dinner the first night Layla walked down to the basement where she discovered the anti-magic generator. She also discovered the remains of a military command post. This gave her an idea for when it was time to go.

They woke up each morning and had a quick breakfast. There wasn't much food in the hospital so they had to stretch what they'd brought. They would do a little exercise to work their damaged limbs. They would take a cold shower after a quick lunch, then some more exercise. After a quick dinner they would take a hot shower.

They talked a little, mostly generalities as neither wanted to start anything. It was Icy who broke the barrier on the 9th night. "So, think we ought to try it tomorrow?"

"Don't have much choice," Layla replied. "We're almost out of food, with no rain water's getting short too. We're both healed enough to do this, and the tingling's been getting worse. That tells me our powers are back. We'll try and get some sleep tonight and make our move in the morning."

Icy nodded in agreement. "Ummmm...Layla?"

"Yes?"

"If you weren't such a damned straight arrow I'd kiss you right now."

The dark-skinned fairy never batted an eye. "And if you weren't so damned evil I'd be all over you."

"So...?"

"So nothing. Neither of us is going to change for the other. It's not going to happen."

"Yeah. Pity though," Icy said, a real tinge of regret in her voice.

Neither girl got much sleep that night.

*=*=*

The next morning they woke, quickly ate and dressed. "So how do we do this?" Icy asked.

"I found some explosives in the basement. I rig up a time bomb and we get away from the building. When the bomb explodes it takes out the anti-magic generator. When that happens we open our portal and bail FAST!"

"Sounds like a plan," the pale-skinned witch replied.

Layla helped Icy outside to a bench some distance from the hospital. "OK, I'm off to make and set the bomb. Be back in a bit."

Icy waited, stretching her leg as she did. About 20 minutes later she saw the Water Fairy moving quickly towards her. "We've got about 10 minutes before it blows. Get ready."

When 12 minutes had gone by Icy asked, "So what hap-" She was cut off by a low rumble, then watched as the building began to collapse into itself. The tingling ended and they could feel their powers returning.

"NOW!" Layla yelled. The two cast a portal spell, their combined strength being enough to form it. There were sounds as various machines started to head towards them. Icy, then Layla, both stepped through and left Theorbella behind.

*=*=*

They appeared in a forest. They were on Magix but weren't sure exactly where. Layla helped Icy over to a tree and set her down. Both were drained of magic and it would take a few hours for them to regenerate.

Layla turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Icy asked.

"Your powers will be back soon and you can head back to Darkar and your sisters. I'm going to walk until mine come back, then I'm heading back to Alfea. As I promised, no prisoners."

Icy was silent for a few seconds. "So this is goodbye then?"

"Yep."

"Listen, you know I'll never acknowledge your help. But I want you to know I...appreciate it."

Layla turned and smiled. "Right back at ya!"

Icy watched as Layla walked away. *Damn, that girl has a fine ass!* she thought as the water fairy disappeared out of sight. She almost regretted letting the dark-skinned girl go. *Well, there'll be a next time* she thought and laughed.

THE END


End file.
